eddsworldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The End: Part 1
The End: Part 1 '''(traducido como '''El Fin: Parte 1) es el primer episodio del especial de final de temporada: "''The End''". ''Es, además, el décimo tercer episodio de la décima temporada de Eddsworld y el quincuagésimo octavo de la serie en general. Sinopsis Luego de volver de la pesca, el grupo encuentra a un misterioso chico en la casa. Trama El grupo se dirige a casa después de haber ido a pescar, en eso un pez en la pecera de Matt fue comido por Sir Swamsalot, pero luego muere cuando el pez más pequeño se hincha y lo hace explotar, en eso, el pecesito ve a Matt y se asusta y choca con la pared de la pecera al tratar de esconderse. Matt entonces dice que Sir Swimsalot explotó y le pide a Edd y Tom que vayan a pescar, a lo que Tom le dice que ya fueron a pescar, y Edd le responde que no podrán volver, Matt le pregunta el porqué y entonces se hace un flashback donde se ve como Tom dispara un arpón a una ballena. Entonces la escena vuelve al auto, y Tom le dice que ese arpón es una parte importante de la familia y Edd se queja de cómo este vendió el sofá para comprar el arpón, pero Tom simplemente dice que les comprará uno nuevo, usando un juego de palabras. Una vez en casa, Tom lleva unos arpones a su habitación, pero antes de que pueda entrar, ve a una silueta tratando de abrir la puerta usando un clip en la cerradura. Tom entonces deja caer sus arpones por la sorpresa, Edd también se sorprende, y Matt está comiendo una galleta despreocupadamente. Entonces la figura revela que no es nada más ni nada menos que Tord. El regreso del "viejo amigo" molesta a Tom y Tord le dice que no le molesta que se quedé, a lo que Matt le dice que no y le pregunta quién es, los chicos tratan de hacerle recordar, pero Matt no puede y se forma un flashback de una escena de "25ft Under the Seat", momentos antes de que Tord se fuera, dónde se revela que Matt accidentalmente se disparo con la Pistola de Borrar la Memoria de Tord y por eso no recuerda, en eso la escena cambia a la sala de estar donde faltan los sofás porque Tom se los vendió a los piratas, a lo que Tord se ríe de Tom por ser tan estúpido y hace aparecer unos nuevos con una máquina que él creo, y con uno de ellos aplasta a Tom. Tom le pregunta cuando se va a ir, pero Tord le afirma que se mudará, a lo que Tom se sorprende y una melodía de "tan tan tan" suena en el fondo, desconcertando a los personajes. En eso, Tom sale de debajo del sillón y se queja con Edd, a lo que este le dice que si le dijo, a lo que se vuelve a un flashback de los chicos desayunando, mientras Edd le explica que Tord volvería, pero siendo incomprensible porque lo dijo mientras comía cereal. Después, la escena cambia con el grupo estando el ático, donde Tord se arrepiente por no haber estado durante las aventuras, a lo que Edd se le ocurre la idea de rehacer las aventuras con un montaje, empezando con: * La aventura bajo el mar, donde viajan por medio del retrete pero Tom tiene un percance con su casco pues tiene un pequeño pecesito que lo quiere morder. * Luego la escena cambia a una escenografía de películas para volver a trabajar con la película de ''"Space Cats", pero acá Tord ataca a Tom con los gatos, y en eso se puede ver al señor del Internet viendo la escena del ataque. * Y finalmente la aventura en el espacio, donde los chicos se colocan sus trajes espaciales y empiezan a flotar en el espacio, pero Tord coloca al pecesito en el tubo de oxigeno del casco de Tom y lo comienza a atacar de nuevo, mientras Tord se aleja caminando en la nave, con una sonrisa malvada. Entonces, la pandilla regresa a casa, y Tord se alegra de volver a disfrutar sus aventuras como en los viejos tiempos, y Matt lo reafirma diciendo que él, llamándolo Todd, es más divertido que Tim''' (Tom), entonces Tord le dice que no se preocupe, que él se quedará, pero en eso pregunta si puede recuperar su antigua habitación, Tom con un gesto de ira le dice que no, pero Edd accede, pero Tom le dice que ese es su habitación ahora, a lo que Edd le pregunta si puede volver a su habitación anterior pero Tom le dice que ahora es una piscina, Tord le dice que puede dormir en el sofá y le lanza una de sus maquinas que lo vuelve a aplastar, a lo que Tord ríe diciéndole: '''"Classic Stupid Tom!" ("¡Clásico del Estúpido Tom!") y los demás se ríen también, lo que hace enfurecer a Tom y tira el sofá a través de la pared, con una ira descontrolada, Tom le dice que puede quedarse con la habitación porque al final la casa está llena y sale enojado. Eduardo observa sarcásticamente lo feliz que se veía Tom, y Jon no se daba cuenta del sarcasmo mientras Mark estaba tumbado en el sofá arrojado. Edd quiere ir tras Tom, pero Tord logra persuadir a Edd para que se quede y puedan hacer más cosas ahora que él ha vuelto, Matt sugiere que todos revisen su colección de juguetes, y Tord le dice que por supuesto y que también pueden ver la película "Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 4" ("El regreso de los piratas zombis insanos del infierno 4"), a lo que Edd accede diciendo que igual que los viejos tiempos, a lo que Tord le responde, mientras mira como Tom se va, "Heh, yes. Just like the old times..." ("Je, sí. Como en los viejos tiempos...") y cierra las cortinas, terminando el episodio. Personajes Personajes principales * Edd * Tom * Matt * Tord Personajes menores * Ringo * Director Ejecutivo del Internet * Comandante Bai * Tripulación del Comandante Bai * Eduardo * Mark * Jon Curiosidades * Durante la introducción, hay una serie de imágenes que recrean momentos de: ** Hello Hellhole (La imagen donde Matt, Edd y Tord salen abrazados) ** Spares (La imagen donde aparecen Edd, Tord, y los dos Matts, junto con Larry) ** [[Moving Targets|'Moving Targets']] (La imagen donde aparece el grupo con sus traje de militares) ** [[Zombeh Attack|'Zombeh Attack']] (La imagen donde aparece Edd, Tom y Tord asustados por el zombeh que se esta comiendo el brazo de Matt) ** [[Zombeh Nation|'Zombeh Nation']] (La imagen donde Edd, Tom y Tord están conduciendo el Bathmobile) ** Tord's Adventure (La imagen donde aparece Edd en la playa, con Tord acostado inconsciente en al arena) ** [[The Dudette Next Door|'The Dudette Next Door']] (La imagen donde aparece Edd y Tord espiando a su vecina) ** Ruined (La imagen donde aparece Tord en las ruinas y Matt en el fondo con su sombrero incendiándose) '' ** 'Zombeh Attack 3' ''(La imagen donde aparece todo el grupo junto) * Todas las imágenes dibujadas en esa escena, fueron hechas por Marc Lovallo. * Las imágenes también aparecen sobre planos del robot gigante de Tord que aparece en el siguiente capitulo. * Una imagen de Matt y Tord se ve colgada en la pared detrás de ellos. La misma foto estaba en Trick or Threat, y se vio una versión femenina en Mirror Mirror. * El flashback donde el grupo estaba en la cocina desayunando es parecida a una toma de Hammer & Fail Part 2. E incluso Tom y Edd están incluso en las mismas posiciones. * Cuando estan el ático, se pueden hallar bastantes Easter Eags de los episodios: ** Climate Change: Los aparatos electrónicos, los televisores, el ventilador y los enchufes. ** Zanta Claws III: La guitarra de Zanta. ** Xmas Day: La imagen de Matt admirando una tostadora, la imagen de un fanático y una botella de Cheapo Cola. ** MovieMakers: La cámara, el micrófono, el OVNI, el letrero "Cast Auditions", un sombrero del ejército, el DVD "Matt on Matt Action", el zapato y la taza "Don't Mug Me". ** WTFuture: Un par de gafas 3D, las imágenes de Matt, una piedra tallada con el dibujo de Matt, el dispositivo de viaje en el tiempo de Future!Tom y el retrato del Rey Matt. ** Space Face: La pistola láser, la pistola sanadora, una lata de cerveza espacial, los alienígenas de Zorgophos 7, el bastón electrificado, y el plumón de Edd. ** Fun Dead: "Li'l Tom" zombeh''ficado, la foto de la montaña rusa de Edd, un mapa de ASDFLand y la escoba malvada. ** '25ft Under the Seat: El casco con la etiqueta de Pez de Tom, la foto de seguridad, un tentáculo de calamar y las llaves de Matt. ** '''Mirror Mirror: La espada de Ell. ** Zanta Claws II: La mitad de la cabeza de un niño cantante de villancicos explosivo. ** [[Edd Again|'Edd Again']]: El Matt-Doll. ** PowerEdd: El tablero de dardos ** [[Date Night|'Date Night']]: Los calcetines asesinos y la lata de desechos radiactivos. ** Matt Sucks: El murciélago que se parecía a Matt y una estaca de madera. ** [[Hammer & Fail|'Hammer & Fail (partes uno y dos)']]: Un casco, la guía telefónica de Mellow Pages, los planos y la lámpara "antigua" (basura) de Matt. ** Hide and Seek: El muffin y la caja donde se esconde Matt. ** Zombeh Nation: La imagen de Edd donde dice "When you're Good, you're Me" ''("Cuando eres Bueno, tu eres yo") ** 'Fan Service' - El perro que trae Tom. * Cuando el grupo se encuentra en el agua, el personaje Temmiede Undertalese puede ver en el fondo. * Cuando el Director Ejecutivo de Internet mira el vídeo en línea, él lo busca como '"People Getting Hurt Funny"' (''"Gente lastimándose graciosamente") y el vídeo se llama "Biral hit on the Tube" ("El más Viral de la Red") y tan solo tiene doce vistas. ** Además, en la sección de vídeos relacionados, aparece un vídeo titulado llamado "''DELETED" ''("ELIMINADO"), haciendo, posiblemente, una referencia a los diversos problemas relacionados con derechos de autor que el canal ha enfrentado. * El Comandante Bai y su tripulación son vistos sentados en un asteroide rodeado de latas y botellas de cerveza espacial. ** Esto hace referencia cuando son expulsados por ellos mismos de la nave, en el episodio Space Face: Part 2 * Cuando el grupo regresa de sus aventuras, se ve una imagen de Kr3idcolgada en la pared. * Cuando se ve a Mark sentado en el sofá, se muestra una bolsa de supermercado apoyada en él, esto hace referencia a sus numerosos cameos en Fun Dead. * Eduardo está bebiendo de una taza llena de algún tipo de sustancia radiactiva, haciendo referencia a PowerEdd. * Cuando Eduardo le dice a Jon que desea estar muerto, aparecen calaveras en sus ojos. * La frase que aparece en la descripción de YouTube "Be careful what you wish for..." (''"Se cuidadoso con lo que desees") se refiere a Eduardo cuando desea que Jon este muerto, pues en la Parte 2, este muere. * Tord sugiere que se queden despiertos y vean la película ''"Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 4", la cual es la continuación directa de la película que sugiere que vean en Hello Hellhole. * La línea "Just like the old times..." que dice Tord al final, es una de las frases de Grusha del juego móvil de Tom, KatataK. Voces *en construcción* Ve el episodio en... * YouTube * Newgrounds (Versión completa) Galería *en construcción* Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada Legacy